


Web

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spiders, Young Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Hints of dark days come on silken threads.





	Web

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at Back to Middle-earth Month Bingo Bash Redux challenge!   
> So here is my first bingo number- G48 from the card Mirkwood the Great with the prompt- SPIDERS!!

The arrow hissed through the air, finding its mark with a satisfying “THUNK!” Even more satisfying was the dying gibbering of the spider. 

Thranduil watched it twitch and struggle, impaled to the bole of the oak tree it had dropped from. As it wheezed, Thranduil drew his blade, swiftly cutting a stray strand of web drifting from the tree, not wanting it to touch him. He strode up to the spider, stabbing straight thru the clicking mandibles, ending its life. Nothing, not even this foul creature, should suffer a drawn out death. Thranduil grimaced at the putrid smell when he pulled his sword free.

While cleaning his blade, Thranduil cast worried eyes about the forest. He listened to the woods, hearing only the return of birdsong and other normal sounds. He glanced up at the oak. A single web was spun in the branches. Looking at the neighboring trees, found them were free of webs. Thranduil frowned. No spiders had been reported by the Guards, either to himself or his father, King Oropher. 

Thranduil studied the spider. No larger than a dog; which was in of itself frightening; even more terrify was the possibility of it being a descendant of Ungoliant. Surely it had to be an oddity of nature. Except...it had almost seemed like the creature was speaking as it died. 

Troublesome.

Thranduil slipped the sword into its sheath and yanked the arrow from the spider. Making sure it was still in good shape, cleaned it and returned it to the quiver on his back. With his bow secured he moved swiftly through the forest, heading back to the caverns. Thranduil sighed, the king would need to know. One more concern for his father, on an ever growing mountain of them. One more distraction he did not need. War was in the wind and Oropher, along with Thranduil, would ride out to face it.

The Greenwood was fine, Thranduil told himself. It would be safe from the perils of the world. He felt a twinge of unease. He paused and looked back, his passing already swallowed by the darkening woods. He shivered and hurried on into the gathering night…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any kudos and comments are always spin my head!


End file.
